Humanity's Last Defense
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Sika Mcrose was a normal girl up until parents where ate by titans on a trip out side the walls with their fellow Recon Corps squad. Now Sika wants to follow their path despite her adopted mothers discouragement, but her adopted mother does not know one thing, Sika was trained with Humanity's Strongest soldier Levi. Can these two handle being Humanity's Last Defense?
1. Prolog

"This can't be happening! It just can't be. Sika dear you can't do this!" Alice McRose pleaded her adoptive daughter as she held Sika's arm. Sika took a deep breath and looked around spotting her father's picture Nathaniel was his name. The picture showed a man in his late 20's who has aqua eyes and short brown hair just like Sika's hair color, he was killed this year along with her real mother that's right Alice was not her birth mom let alone a blood relative she was just someone who could care for her.

"Hear me out Alice, your not my boss and you knew this was coming when I went to train last year. You know I must do this." Sika says her voice sounding bored as she ran her hand though her thick long hair. Alice backed up to the window that looked out over the street, her anger clouding her brown eyes she then put her hands in her light ginger hair and yelled.

"Your such a brat! I gave all this money to care for you after those people died yet you treat me like this? I paid for your food, your clothes, and your medicine when you where sick and your running away now?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Alice screamed drawing people's attention from outside that had been walking by. Sika walked to the door and picked up her bag of stuff letting it rest on her back just above her 3D gears motor.

"First off you choice to do that because you felt pity for me I never asked you to do that! Second you can't order me around your not my mother so let it go." Sika said as she flung open the door and walked out slamming it shut behind her. She broke into a run heading towards the meeting point that was mentioned in the message she had gotten only to bump into someone and fall flat on her butt.

"Watch where your going idiot!" Sika yelled as she looked to see the man standing there offering her his hand. He had short spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. She sighed and stood pushing his hand aside.

"Well well Jesse Tailor in the Corps I see." Sika says with a small grin looking into his eyes with her own sky blue eyes.

"Hello little sister, long time no see. And Yeah I am you got a message to go to Wall Maria as well I take it?" Jesse asked as he picked up Sika's bag and handed it to her.

"Not really I just talked to you yesterday silly man, and yes Jesse I did get that message but remember I may not be in the same squad as you so don't get your hopes up little bro." Sika joked to her friend who is like a brother to her all her life since they both lost their parents at an early age.

"Come on now we can't be late Lance Corporal Rivaille will be mad at us and believe me from what I hear it's pretty bad." Sika says as she strides down the road waving to her friends along the way. Soon they arrived at the meeting spot right in front of the wall. The roar of 3D maneuver gear drew Sika's attention to the roof of the small storage building that stood next to the walls access gate. Looking up she saw the shaggy hair and 5 foot tall man she knew and who she trusted with her life. Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille.


	2. Chapter 1

"We are going out side these walls to investigate the Titan's and we may not return for a time if we return at all so be ready for anything we leave with Commander Irvin now so mount up." Levi says his voice loud but still bored. Sika and Jesse nod then walk out the gate and get on their horses. Soon Commander Irvin comes with his men and we headed out not knowing when or if we would return.

After a year or more it's hard to keep track when your continually under attack by titans. Sika sighs from where she sat on the roof of the nearby barn keeping watch for titans. Suddenly the purr of a 3D gear's engine fills her ears as someone lands beside her and sits and their cape brushed her arm making her look who it was. Sika blushed and looked away when she met the liquid silver eyes of Levi Rivaille, she wanted to slap her self in the face just then who else with them wore a damned cape only Rivaille did.

"See anything McRose?" Levi asked his tone sounding bored from beside her making her sigh.

"If I would of saw anything I would of gave the signal sir." Sika said and forced a smile. She hated being called by her last name but she feared speaking up when he was higher up the command chain then herself was. She squinted looking to the forest of tall trees in the distance and pulled up her binoculars. She stood fast and took in a sharp breath making Rivaille look at her then the forest.

"Two titans at the forest might head this way look to be 4m class! Wait it seems they are chasing something." Sika says and zooms the binoculars in closer then drops them and looks at Levi. "Sir they are chasing one of the men his horse seems tired should we advance and help him retreat here?" She asked looking at him as Jesse comes out from the house and looks up having heard what Sika said.

"Very well Tailor and McRose go save his sorry ass form those titans." Levi says in an annoyed voice as he looks at the forest. Sika sighs then jumps down off the roof and onto her horses back just as Jesse mounts his. They ride out kicking their horses making them fly over the ground in a full out gallop. Soon they reach the man who ran right past them, they turn their horses and ride beside him but after seeing the logo of the Garrison Jesse turns his mount around and races toward the closest titan.

Jesse crouches on the back of his steed and then jumps up as he rides past the titans leg. When at the peak of his jump he pulls the top trigger shooting the cables of his 3d gear out and high in the titans side and then using the momentum of his jump he swings around the titans back and then released the cables making him fly up high over the titans back. When at the height of the swing he laughs and cuts a huge chunk out of it's neck making it fall to the ground with steam pouring out of it's body. Sika did the same to the other titan but used a spinning cut to kill the last titan then land on the titans body and then jumps to her horses back.

They ride to the Garrison member and escort him back to their base. The man looked young maybe around 14-15 years old with blue hair and sparkling green eyes. Sika walked him in the building and then sits him down at the table and sits down as Jesse gets him food. Levi walks in and past the table to lean on the wall beside where Sika sat his leg bent so his foot was against the wall.

"So what's your name soldier and why are you here?" Levi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes at the teen. Jesse slammed a sandwich down on the table in front of the blue haired teen making him jump.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille sir my name is Kether and I bring news from Wall Rose. The titans have broken though and they are requesting your group return as soon as you can to help lower the losses of our people." Kether says as he salutes from where he sat then after catching a nod from Sika begins to eat.

"So Levi what are we going to do?" Jesse asked looking at Levi with challenging eyes. Sika held back a shiver as the air in the room got thicker and seemed like a fight would brake out anytime.

"We head back that's what we are going to do. Now everyone mount up and get ready to move." Levi said as he walked to the door and swung it open. Jesse sighed as he walked out and tacked his horse then mounted. Once Kether was done eating both he and Sika walk out and mount their steeds then head to were Levi waited with Jesse by his side.


End file.
